Um Grito de Socorro
by animearts
Summary: [Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006][YAOI][U.A.]Participante Adriana Sornas Pizani


**Disclaimer:** Este é um fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Saint Seiya pertence ao Massami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Nome completo:** Adriana Sornas Pizani

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Contato de e-mail:** ou adri. principal: Nana Pizani

**Estado em que reside:** Santa Catarina

**Categoria da fic:** short-fic, yaoi

**Resumo:** Sexta-feira 13 do mês de agosto. O dia começa muito bem, mas, ao voltar pra casa, um telefonema de seu namorado muda seu destino. Do que você seria capaz para salvar a vida da pessoa que mais ama no mundo?

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Suspense/Ação/Angst/Romance

**Advertência:** Universo Alternativo, ONE-SHOT

**Personagens:** Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem

**Título: **Um Grito de Socorro

Um grito de socorro 

Final de expediente. Olhou pela janela de seu escritório e sorriu. Diferente do restante daquele mês, este era um dia especial, pois anunciava mais um belo fim de semana que há muito não tinha a oportunidade de contemplar graças à época das chuvas. Riu internamente ao olhar o calendário indicando uma sexta-feira 13 do mês de agosto. Nunca fora supersticioso – ao contrário de seu amado, que agora deveria estar com trevos de 4 folhas espalhados pela casa, um pé de coelho como par de brincos e tudo o mais que havia direito. Se ele contasse o resumo de seu dia, o namorado certamente enlouqueceria...

No início da manhã, havia passado sob a escada de sua casa. O que muitos considerariam mau agouro, a ele trouxe sorte, pois o telefone tocou logo após ter percorrido o pequeno trecho. A voz do outro lado anunciava um aumento de 73 no valor de algumas ações que ele já considerava perdidas. Além disso, ganhara um fim de semana no hotel mais luxuoso da região – com direito a acompanhante. Certamente faria uma enorme surpresa a ele, quando este soubesse onde comemorariam seu aniversário de namoro. Ironicamente, naquela manhã, não estava vencendo fechar todos os acordos e receber todas as boas novas que lhe eram dirigidas.

Olhou o céu límpido e sem nuvens. As estrelas brilhavam num convite mudo ao romance e a imensa lua cheia dava novos ânimos a todos. Era uma pena ter de constatar que as luzes da cidade ocultassem a verdadeira resplandecência daqueles astros luminosos que tanto mexiam com os apaixonados, mas sabia que isso era de menos. Logo estaria ao lado de seu amado...

Levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se à janela, contemplando a vista. Olhou mais uma vez o relógio do computador, esperando que seu horário de trabalho chegasse ao fim e ele pudesse, enfim, estar ao lado do seu belo namorado. Novamente a imagem daquele sublime rapaz veio-lhe à mente e então chegou a soltar um sorriso de canto de boca ao lembrar-se da serenidade e meiguice que tanto o encantavam naquele ser de faces angelicais.

Não se conteve ao perceber o fim do expediente. Correu ao elevador e apertou o botão do estacionamento do edifício. Com seu porte altivo, saiu majestosamente do cubo metálico – como havia apelidado o elevador – e dirigiu-se à sua vaga. Assoviava uma canção romântica quando um barulho o fez ficar em guarda. Olhou para os lados, temendo ser um assalto, mas logo percebeu tratar-se de uma briga de gatos. Um dos felinos, de pelagem inteiramente negra, passou correndo pelo homem que agora recuperava o fôlego e sorria ao imaginar seu namorado ao seu lado.

– Era um gato preto!... Sabe o que isso significa? – diria o rapaz.

– Mau agouro, trocentos anos de azar... – tentava adivinhar o outro, que certamente receberia um olhar de protesto e provas de que aquilo era um assunto sério. Também deveria encher-se de mandingas pra evitar uma tragédia em sua vida.

Calmamente, o rapaz voltou a caminhar até seu carro. As vagas eram numeradas e ele sempre estacionava na vaga de número 7. Não por superstição, mas por comodidade e para garantir que, quando chegasse, encontraria seu carro no lugar. Também havia a possibilidade do namorado vir visitá-lo no trabalho e pedir para usar o carro ou pegar algo lá dentro.

– Certamente aquele cabeça-de-vento não encontraria o automóvel se viesse hoje... – murmurava o homem, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Não que o jovem fosse distraído, mas, para aquele homem tão seguro de si, a carência e, em parte, inocência do rapaz faziam com que seu ar super-protetor se aflorasse. Às vezes o namorado parecia um pouco alegre demais, o que não era motivo de crítica – muito pelo contrário, pois sabia que, se dependesse de si, a relação não teria passado das conversas amistosas. Um bibelô! Era isso que o amado lhe representava... Um boneco de porcelana. Esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se dele.

Acordou de seu transe e passou a procurar o carro, lembrando-se de todas as atitudes que tivera desde o momento que adentrou aquele ambiente. Quando chegou, havia encontrado a sua vaga ocupada e fora obrigado a estacionar seu conversível em outro local. Caminhou até o número 24, onde deveria estar seu carro e o encontrou com um pequeno amassado na frente. Algum barbeiro havia dado ré ao invés de engatar a primeira marcha e, com isso, amassara seu precioso veículo. Não sabia o que faria ao maldito que estragara sua amada máquina, mas certamente não o deixaria impune.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e entrou no carro. Seus longuíssimos cabelos loiros sobressaíam-se no estofado escuro do veículo e os profundos olhos azuis turqueza destacavam-se em sua face extremamente alva e pálida, deixando-o com cara de anjo. Shaka era um homem realmente lindo, com uma beleza levemente andrógina. Ligou o som numa estação qualquer, acionou a capota para poder apreciar a noite de lua cheia e saiu dando aulas de direção. Todos conheciam a sua habilidade, disciplina e responsabilidade à frente do volante.

Ao sair do edifício, enquanto esperava uma brecha para entrar na rua, olhou o céu límpido à procura da lua, que era encoberta pelos prédios. Suspirou, encarando o engarrafamento. A música instrumental e suave fazia com que ele se lembrasse de Mu. Tranqüilidade, ternura, discrição, um pouco de carência, superstição e hesitação – graças à sua insegurança, humildade... tudo isso definia seu amado. Se bem que o namorado muitas vezes era tão calmo que nem lembrava as características do signo sob o qual nascera, o signo de Áries! Seria pelo fato do jovem ser tibetano e ter recebido uma educação especial? Seria uma personalidade própria? Não podia responder, por mais que o conhecesse. Mas e ele? Shaka teria algo a ver com o signo de virgem?

Apesar de ser loiro, Shaka era indiano e, conseqüentemente, fora educado pelos ensinamentos budistas. Por isso não ligava muito para astrologia – mal sabia as características de seu signo! Na verdade, o indiano saíra de sua terra natal em busca de um rumo para sua vida, independência e uma ótima oportunidade de trabalho que lhe fora feita. Olhou à frente. O grande engarrafamento era incômodo a todos, menos ao virginiano que sentia a brisa em sua cútis delicada. Fechou os olhos e logo uma sinfonia de buzinas e insultos podiam ser percebidos vindos atrás de si, avisando que o sinal abrira e havia um grande espaço a percorrer. Assim que o carro movimentou-se, logo entrou numa rua à esquerda indo em direção à própria casa a fim de tomar um banho, colocar um perfume e vestir-se para seu anjo.

O conversível preto rasgava ferozmente as ruas da cidade, imponente. O clima estava tão agradável que até o caseiro Shaka tinha vontade de sair e decidira que convidaria Mu para jantar fora essa noite! Ligaria ao tibetano quando chegasse em sua casa.

Mal mentalizou a palavra ligar, logo ouviu o tom de seu celular. Identificou o número, mas só atendeu após parar o veículo na primeira vaga que encontrou.

– Alô, Mu?

– Shaka, por favor, venha à minha casa...

O tibetano estava muito nervoso. Tinha acontecido algo errado! O coração de Shaka acelerou ao imaginar seu delicado namorado de graciosos e longuíssimos cabelos lavandas – como os de uma bela boneca – passando por algo ruim, mas conteve-se ao lembrar do lado supersticioso do amado. Mu morava do outro lado da cidade. Seria mais fácil acalmá-lo por telefone do que ir até ele em horário de pico.

– Mu, acalme-se! Sei o que esse dia representa pra você, mas...

– NÃO! – gritou o tibetano, em prantos. – Shaka... você não entende... todos estão perdidos... – falava entre soluços.

– O que está acontecendo, Mu? – perguntava, preocupado.

– Eu... eu to com medo... – O jovem parecia chorar e tremer do outro lado da linha. – Ele é tão cruel... e impiedoso! Já matou até criança... – falava de forma confusa devido ao medo e angústia pelos quais estava passando.

Shaka estava ficando muito preocupado com a reação e angústia que seu amado apresentava durante a conversa. Decidira, então, ir ao apartamento do tibetano o mais urgentemente possível. Deixaria o telefone ligado no viva-voz e, através de seu microfone especial, conversaria com o tibetano. Assim que havia preparado tudo, passou a prestar atenção aos sons do outro lado da linha, pois precisava identificar o que estava acontecendo. Ao fundo, ouviu um grande e horripilante barulho. Devido às interferências e ao barulho externo, era impossível identificar o que estava causando aquilo.

A angústia tomava conta do indiano, que se deixou levar pela imagem do amado. O talentoso jovem era um dos melhores alunos do curso de Direito mais famoso do país, embora sua aparência jamais o denunciasse. Sempre vivo e alegre, abusava de roupas singelas, bordadas, delicadas! Somente a sua imagem já fazia com que Shaka relaxasse.

Mais calmo e concentrado, comparou o som ao de uma batedeira. Sim, poderia ser – se não fosse pelo simples detalhe de que ela havia quebrado e estava numa assistência técnica. Ao descartar essa hipótese, logo alterou a conclusão para uma furadeira. Mas o que Mu faria com uma furadeira? O jovem podia ser esperto, mas o indiano simplesmente não conseguia ver seu delicado amante manipulando esse tipo de ferramenta. Para piorar, sabia que não poderia ser o liquidificador, pelo tipo de ruído que emitia. Se as hipóteses mais prováveis haviam sido descartadas... o que poderia ser?

– Mu, que barulho é esse? O que está acontecendo?

– Shaka... ele... ele vai matar todos!

– Ele quem Mu?

– Não sei... quer dizer... a voz não é tão estranha, mas... – o medo transparecia pela sua voz ainda mais infantil e insegura. Estava trêmulo! A cena era muito forte ao delicado rapaz, que normalmente não era dado a esse tipo de comportamento.

– Você consegue me contar o que está acontecendo?

– Ele... tem uma faca na mão. Não... espera! – grita, em desespero – Eu vi um revólver... ele tem um revólver preso à cintura...

Shaka pôde ouvir os estouros e os gritos de pessoas desconhecidas demonstrando o medo pelas cenas que estavam presenciando. A tragédia parecia inevitável, visto que vozes de idosos e crianças podiam ser ouvidos pelo telefone. Concluiu que haviam conseguido entrar no edifício de seu amado e feito as pessoas de refém... no apartamento do tibetano. Mu estava em perigo e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

"Tiros? Não... Não pode ser!...", pensava o indiano, cerrando os olhos com muita força.

– Não! – grita o ariano.

Um agudo grito de dor ecoa pelo ambiente silencioso. Era voz de mulher! A covardia daquele sujeito estava cada vez mais evidente. Há uma grande agitação – choro de uma criança de colo, vozes que lamentavam a fatalidade, gritos de desespero de quem temia ser a próxima vítima, pedidos de clemência – e a voz ameaçadora do bandido é, enfim, revelada.

– Calem a boca ou serei obrigado a fazer um limpa por aqui!... – ameaçava em tom cruel.

Por um momento, o loiro achou ter reconhecido a voz do assassino, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. Pensou em chamar a polícia, mas desistiu. Temia que o bandido acabasse matando todos os reféns ao ouvir a sirene. Afinal, já conseguia perceber tratar-se de um louco e, por isso, era melhor não provocar. De súbito, o silêncio se instaura, mas é cortado pela rápida respiração de Mu ao telefone.

– Shaka... – sussurrava em prantos.

– Acalme-se e diga quem está aí! Eu reconheci a voz, mas não lembro a quem pertence. Como é o bandido?

– Eu já falei... Não sei, juro!... – A voz do tibetano refletia seu desespero e era entrecortada por soluços graças ao seu choro compulsivo. A angústia do ariano contribuía para que ele demorasse a recuperar seu fôlego. Lembrou-se de um detalhe importante que havia percebido e resolveu avisar o indiano. – Os olhos... acho que são azuis... mas... não sei. Podem ser verdes também... Ta muito escuro e... não dá pra ver direito. Eles parecem claros, mas não consigo identificar a cor exata. Além disso, to muito nervoso pra reparar nesse tipo de detalhe...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mu, isso foi um assassinato, não foi?

– Foi... Ela... ela morreu! Era tão boazinha e ele a matou sem dó. Nunca fez mal a ninguém... Ela não merecia... – descontrolou-se novamente pela certeza do que estava por vir. – Ele vai matar todo mundo, eu sei! – revelava, em choque.

– Mu, estou indo praí! Não se preocupe...

– Cuidado, Shaka! Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar... É muito bom em disfarces.

Ótimo! Estavam enfrentando um habilidoso serial killer. Não seria fácil enfrentar esse inimigo e não sabia ao certo em que ocasião perderia seu namorado. Por instantes, sentiu suas pernas amolecendo graças à situação delicada em que o belo tibetano se encontrava, mas respirou fundo e usou todas as suas forças para mentalizar um mantra que protegeria o ariano e evitaria uma fatalidade.

Quando se sentiu fortalecido o suficiente pra salvar seu amado, começou a mover o carro. Antes que pudesse voltar ao tráfego, entretanto, percebeu a presença de um jovem magrinha e baixinha, anotando a placa do carro numa posição estratégica para impedir que o loiro saísse da vaga.

– Você aí, está sem seu cartão de estacionamento. – cobrava ferozmente, fazendo-se parecer muito mais alta do que realmente era.

Shaka não havia percebido, mas estava parado numa das vagas do estacionamento rotativo. Sabia no que isso implicava: teria que pagar uma espécie de multa com o valor de 10 cartões de estacionamento e comprar mais um cartão que deveria ser raspado perante a fiscal e posto numa parte visível do console do veículo. Infelizmente o loiro não tinha tempo! Mu precisava de seu auxílio e deveria voar a seu encontro antes que fosse tarde demais.

– Shaka, ta me ouvindo? – o tibetano perguntava em desespero do outro lado da linha.

– Sim. O que foi?

– Você me ama?

– Claro! Como pode duvidar?

– Desculpe, mas to com medo... – responde em prantos.

– Mu, acalme-se! Chego aí em minutos.

Certa do fato de estar sendo ignorada, a jovem enfezou-se e decidiu cobrar uma atitude do filhinho de papai. Esses sempre foram os piores: ricos e mimados, achavam que poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Batendo levemente no capô do veículo com a finalidade de chamar a atenção, ela perguntava, demonstrando sua impaciência:

– Ei, moço, ta me ouvindo?

- Sim! Desculpe...

Era óbvio que o indiano já havia percebido a presença dela, mas estava muito preocupado com seu namorado e precisava acalmá-lo. Shaka pega uma nota na carteira e estende a ela. Pagara um valor mais de 3 vezes superior ao valor real e, enquanto a menina (já na calçada) tentava separar o troco, o loiro manobrou o carro, deixando-o pronto para sair na primeira vaga. Alana ouviu a bela voz do jovem motorista.

– Fique com o troco.

No momento que o indiano dava ré e olhava na direção da jovem, um cisco caíra em seu olho direito, fazendo com que ele piscasse. A fiscal, que não era nada burra, percebeu o gesto e logo entendeu tudo! Aquele rapaz estava dando em cima dela. Além de bonito e rico, o desgraçado tinha um timbre de voz excitante e muito charme! Se não fosse tão apaixonada por Shura, seu atual namorado... Passou a observar o motorista em estado de nirvana, imaginando como seriam seus momentos a sós. Notou o corpo escultural, a delicadeza dos gestos e a aparente simpatia e seriedade do loiro – um homem que era o sonho de consumo de todo mundo!

Para complicar, Alana havia visto o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios do indiano – que agora lhe mostrava o belo rosto angelical. A jovem não podia negar que estava diante de um príncipe, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto e ela tinha que mostrar que era uma mulher de respeito. Aquele loiro metido não sabia com quem estava mexendo e teria uma bela lição. Pôs-se perante o conversível e olhou nos olhos do tarado.

– Ei, ta pensando que é assim? – esbravejava, batendo no capô com toda a sua força – Pensa que sou do tipo que é só você chegar, dar o dinheiro e pode me levar pra cama? Sou uma jovem de família... Tenho um namorado que me ama muito e um irmão estupidamente ciumento e furioso. Se ele souber o que você fez comigo, providenciará para que você fique infértil e nunca mais possa se divertir... Terá que mijar sentado pro resto da vida, se bem que não acredito que vá se importar em perder um quase desconsiderável percentual de seu corpo... Visto que parece mais uma mulherzinha. E então, tarado, vai encarar?

– Não, você não entendeu... – responde Shaka em pânico. Não estava com medo das ameaças, pois sabia que tudo se tratava de um mal entendido. Claro que aquela desconfiança havia lhe soado como uma terrível ofensa, mas não teria tempo de discutir. Não perderia o namorado para lavar sua honra. A vida de Mu dependia de sua agilidade e eficiência. – Droga, eu preciso ir... – Murmurou.

Lembrou-se da situação de seu delicado parceiro, morrendo nas mãos de um louco sanguinário, e arranca com o carro. Atônita, Alana encara a atitude como assédio sexual – talvez até pudesse encarar aquela atitude como suborno. Sem pestanejar, liga de seu celular para a polícia. Aquele mauricinho teria uma lição e muito o que explicar por causa de sua atitude vil e covarde para com a desprotegida grega.

Já nas ruas, o indiano humilhava a fiscal em mente, jogando na cara dela tudo o que estaria acontecendo com o desafortunado tibetano. Shaka ouvira quando a fiscal discou de seu celular e pediu para falar com um determinado distrito policial. Como ele não estava informado sobre as especialidades de cada um, temeu pelo seu destino, mas não poderia fazer nada, a não ser torcer por não ser pego. Caso contrário, Mu estaria morto. Corria pelas ruas em zigue-zague, decidido a chegar ao edifício do amado o mais urgentemente possível, mas novamente foi vítima do engarrafamento.

– Mu, você ainda ta aí? – perguntava preocupado, preso numa imensa fila perante um sinal vermelho.

– Sim... Por que demora?

– Estou preso no trânsito...

– Claro! Você sempre tem uma desculpa, sempre tem algo mais importante... Não está nem aí se to vivo ou morto!

– Mu, acredite em mim.

– Eu queria! Queria que estivesse ao meu lado...

– Eu vou chegar a tempo, prometo...

Mu ficara repentinamente mudo e Shaka temia que ele se desanimasse, que desligasse o telefone. O loiro sabia que não havia por onde fugir e nem o que fazer. Numa tentativa infantil de manter seu amado vivo, acreditou que a única atitude a ser tomada seria conversar com ele. Se desligasse, não saberia o que estaria acontecendo. Sentia que o tibetano morreria se a ligação fosse interrompida.

– Não desligue! Fale comigo.

– É difícil... Ele vai perceber tudo... e... vai se vingar!... – responde com a voz embargada, prova de que estava chorando copiosamente. – Se descobrir o que está acontecendo, pode confundir tudo... Shaka, estou com medo, muito medo!

O indiano sabia que assassinos detestavam reféns escandalosos e por isso seu receio com a interferência da ligação, pois enquanto estava conversando com o namorado, poderia acalmá-lo e evitar que aquele monstro fizesse alguma coisa a ele. Em virtude desse motivo, sempre era muito carinhoso e compreensivo. De forma encorajadora, falava:

– Vai dar tudo certo! Logo estarei aí, confie.

– Eu confio em você. Não confio nele...

– O segredo para evitar o pior nesse tipo de situação é ficar incógnito. Assassinos preferem matar os mais escandalosos ou pessoas que lhe representem ameaça...

– Eu sei... temos que ficar invisíveis a ele.

– Vai ser difícil, mas não é impossível. Respire e inspire... Quando o medo lhe atacar, pense em algo relaxante e bom.

– Já estava fazendo isso...

– Então continue! Quando eu chegar, tudo vai se resolver.

A situação, entretanto, não era tão simples. Se o terrorista era tão cruel, Shaka também seria vítima. O medo invadia a alma de Mu, que já não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. Queria o namorado ao seu lado, mas isso poderia significar uma sentença de morte. Não conseguiu esconder sua angústia. Com um tom que misturava a cobrança e o medo, perguntava:

– Mas e se você não chegar a tempo? Se você também...

– Não pense nisso! E vou chegar a tempo, nem que seja a última coisa que faça. – prometia mais a si mesmo do que ao namorado. Estava decidido a enfrentar todos os obstáculos que fossem preciso para salvar a vida de seu querido tibetano.

Assim que o sinal abriu, o tráfego andou e sirenes ensurdecedoras começaram a dirigir-se na direção do carro de Shaka. O loiro sabia o que isso significava: a fiscal havia chamado a polícia e estavam atrás dele. Desesperou-se por não saber o que fazer.

Shaka estava sem saída: preso no engarrafamento e ocupado com o drama de seu amado, não teria como fugir! Concentrou todas as suas energias e a sua fé numa prece, na tentativa quase nula de não ser apanhado. Tinha que dar certo! Tinha que funcionar...

Cerrou os olhos no intuito de aumentar a sua concentração e ouviu quando os veículos policiais mudaram de rumo. Quando abriu os olhos, entretanto, viu um dos carros passar ao seu lado, encostado em seu veículo e um frio nunca dantes sentido percorreu toda a sua espinha, espalhando-se pelo seu sistema nervoso. Milagrosamente, os policiais prosseguiram na direção contrária, em alta velocidade. A sua sorte não havia mudado completamente! O loiro suspirou aliviado, mas a voz de Mu chamou-lhe a atenção.

– E agora? Falta tão pouca gente... – perguntava, em desespero.

A angústia invadiu a alma de Shaka. Afinal, o que o criminoso queria? Seria capaz de tudo... Até ceder toda a sua incalculável fortuna para salvar a vida do tibetano. Se aquele verme aceitasse a chantagem, poderia enrolá-lo depois ou... bem, pensaria no que fazer assim que o namorado estivesse seguro.

– O que ele quer? Por que faz isso?

– Ele disse que quer dinheiro, muito dinheiro e um alto cargo no governo ou algo assim...

– Que loucura! E se alguém tentasse um acordo?

– Ele não vai ouvir. Só aceita a resposta do presidente... Talvez aceite ouvir o governador, mas... – responde com um tom de pesar.

Infelizmente Shaka não poderia fazer nada a esse respeito, pois não conhecia os políticos pessoalmente. Na verdade, já tivera oportunidade, mas sempre recusava-se devido ao fato de considerar que todo político era corrupto, mentiroso e que não valia a pena manter um diálogo com tal laia. O tibetano, ao contrário, sempre teve curiosidade de conhecer pessoalmente os governantes, chegou a ser amigo pessoal de um ex-governador que havia morrido há alguns anos e afirmava que haviam políticos honestos. Talvez, se a situação fosse inversa, Mu conseguiria satisfazer a vontade do serial killer e salvar a vida do indiano, mas agora não adiantava fazer esse tipo de suposições. Antes que o loiro pudesse tentar convencer o namorado a ligar para algum político importante, ouviu seu desabafo:

– Ele quer mandar em todos... e não pode. Se conseguir o cargo, certamente se transformaria num ditador... seria um tirano que mataria muitos inocentes. Ele é mau...

Um homem que invade um edifício e faz inocentes de refém, matando a sangue frio, certamente não teria condições psicológicas de assumir o poder. Mu tinha razão, o louco não poderia prosseguir com os seus planos e deveria ser eliminado da vida social, mesmo que isso tivesse de ser feito da maneira mais drástica do mundo: com a morte! Era trágico, mas ele merecia. Shaka teria que ser prático e ter sangue frio se quisesse ajudar o tibetano.

– Como ele conseguiu entrar? – perguntava com certa indiferença.

– Você acha que eu tenho todas as respostas, Shaka?... Nenhum lugar é seguro! Nenhum...

Shaka gostaria de continuar a conversa, de proteger o namorado, mas o sinal havia aberto e ele tinha que correr contra o tempo para salvar seu anjo. Sempre gostou de Mu de forma diferente, especial – tanto que fora o indiano quem fizera o pedido de namoro. Os amantes eram muito parecidos no seu jeito de ser e por isso se davam tão bem. No início da relação, sentiam-se como se fossem irmãos e o tempo fez com que surgisse um sentimento maior, puro e verdadeiro. A amizade foi evoluindo para paixão, amor... até o ponto de não conseguirem mais definir aquele sentimento com palavras.

O loiro continuou sua jornada em prol da vida de seu belo bibelô de cabelos lavandas. Agora o engarrafamento era desesperador ao jovem indiano que, propositadamente atravessou o sinal vermelho. Não esperaria mais 15 minutos, pois esse tempo poderia fazer a diferença na vida e no destino dos dois amantes. Virou na esquina da direita e novamente ouviu sirenes atrás de si. Para seu desespero, os policiais estavam seguindo seu carro. Sua espinha congelou momentaneamente, a sentença de morte do namorado sendo repetida pelo seu cérebro. Decidiu fugir da perseguição e falou com o namorado.

– Mu, estou com um probleminha aqui, mas chegarei num piscar de olhos.

– Shaka, você vem mesmo? Não está mentindo?

Como Mu poderia duvidar de si se o loiro estava enfrentando, ou melhor, fugindo de uma perseguição policial para chegar ao seu destino? Tudo bem que o tibetano estivesse nervoso, mas aquilo já era demais! Não queria brigar com seu amado num momento tão crítico e tentou ser o mais carinhoso possível ao afirmar:

– Não! Prometo chegar a tempo.

– Você já prometeu tantas vezes... Já me deixou na mão antes, porque não agora?

O indiano estava cada vez mais encrencado. Além de ser vítima de uma perseguição policial, tinha de ouvir as duras críticas de Mu sem o direito de contestar, pois sabia que eram verdadeiras. Para piorar, agora estava perdido na cidade. Apesar do fato de o loiro já morar ali há cerca de 8 anos, seu comodismo fazia com que ele só conhecesse as ruas principais e o caminho entre sua casa e a do namorado. Sentia-se um turista em outros bairros.

Os carros de polícia continuavam a sua perseguição e Shaka pegava todos os sinais fechados, o que o obrigava a furá-los. Se fosse preso, perderia o belo amado de profundos olhos esmeraldas para sempre – e isso era-lhe inadmissível. Sabia que era uma atitude suicida, mas não tinha escolha. Temendo que algo lhe acontecesse, usou toda a sua veracidade ao confessar:

– Você tem todos os motivos para não confiar em mim, mas eu nunca abandonaria um amigo num momento difícil. Você sabe disso...

– Eu não acredito que você disse isso! – Seu amargor era evidente.

Mu estava à beira da morte e para consolá-lo, Shaka o havia chamado de amigo – na véspera de seu aniversário de namoro! Então o indiano não o amava verdadeiramente? O loiro percebeu seu lapso pelo timbre de voz que o tibetano usara.

– Mu, ouça! Eu... estou perdido, mas logo chegarei. Eu gosto muito de você...

– Me esquece Shaka! Não preciso de você. – gritava nervosamente – Já que me considera um amigo... Não se importará tanto com o meu destino. Sabe que outros poderão substituir-me... – com muita dificuldade, continha-se para não chorar.

– Não! Não desligue... – pedia em desespero – Mu, fale comigo. Por favor, fale-me o que eu fiz de errado!...

– Já que você quer tanto saber, eu falarei!... Eu pensei que você me amasse, mas agora vejo que estava enganado, _meu amigo_... – declara com melancolia.

– Mu?

Shaka não poderia perder aquela ligação, mas sabia que era o culpado pelo que acontecia. Quantas vezes o tibetano não precisara de seu apoio e o loiro não havia o deixado na mão? Incontáveis! – E só agora o indiano percebia isso. Sempre subestimara a carência daquele anjo inocente, puro e levemente infantil. Amaldiçoou seus atos, suas atitudes frias e inexpressivas que tinha perante seu amado. Seu descaso estava fazendo com que aquele doce ser delicado, singelo e amigo sofresse.

Longe dali, mais precisamente 2 quadras ao sul de onde a fiscal havia multado Shaka, um carro de polícia pára na calçada. Um homem alto, de olhos azuis e longos cabelos da mesma cor desce do carro. Sua masculinidade era inquestionável e seus cabelos rebeldes e cacheados balançavam com o vento. O policial anda até a pequena fiscal.

– Boa tarde, Alana.

– Milo? Meu irmão... – chorava abraçada ao homem.

– Você pareceu tão nervosa ao telefone... O que foi?

Alana enxuga as lágrimas e conta o episódio com Shaka. Milo, que havia pedido o nome do tarado, surpreende-se quando ouve a resposta. Com sua máquina digital mostra uma imagem do possível pervertido e gargalha ao obter a confirmação de sua suspeita.

– Por que está rindo? – perguntava dengosa. – Pensei que fosse me defender...

– Eu conheço esse homem. Não se preocupe, pois em nenhum momento ele quis fazer-lhe mal. Primeiro: ele gosta de outro rapaz... depois, bem... eu nunca vi ninguém mais calmo e sério. Às vezes acho que até o Camus perde para ele nesse quesito.

– Nossa...

Milo continua a falar a respeito de Shaka, descrevê-lo quanto ao jeito de ser, pensar, agir! Sua irmã percebe o quanto havia se enganado com o loiro e envergonha-se de ter feito tal juízo. Sorte que decidira falar com o irmão antes de registrar queixa.

Novamente a voz do assassino fez-se presente.

– Ei, você aí, o que pensa que está fazendo? Se chamar a polícia...

– Ele descobriu tudo!... – Mu alarmava, em desespero.

– Mu, me perdoe...

– Por que faz isso, Shaka? Você sabe que eu nunca conseguiria ficar bravo contigo, pois eu te amo muito.

– Eu sou um burro, que nunca valorizou a pessoa maravilhosa que você é...

– Adeus, Shaka! Espero que nos reencontremos brevemente.

Shaka não havia percebido, mas há muito tempo os carros de polícia haviam parado de persegui-lo. Antes que pudesse responder ao seu amado, entretanto, não conseguiu desviar de uma enorme pedra no asfalto. Ao passar sobre ela, o carro perdera o equilíbrio e o indiano percebeu-se indefeso. Não poderia evitar uma fatalidade, visto que estava em alta velocidade e com um veículo desgovernado em mãos.

Num movimento violento, o veículo capota dando 2 piruetas completas e pára com as rodas para cima. Dentro do carro, a mente de Shaka só visualizava o rosto de seu amado. Agora ao menos morreriam juntos e não sofreriam mais. Segurava o celular com todas as forças e tentava protegê-lo como se a vida de seu namorado dependesse disso. Escutou o chamado dele, mas já não poderia responder. Estava perdendo os sentidos e logo perderia a vida. O último gesto que o indiano pôde fazer antes do veículo parar foi soltar uma lágrima e despedir-se mentalmente do tibetano.

Estaria morto? Não, sentia uma dor... Algo acima de sua sobrancelha ardia, mas não sabia apurar o motivo. Sofregamente abriu os olhos e percebeu-se de cabeça para baixo, preso ao cinto de segurança. Estava confuso! Não sabia aonde estava e nem como havia parado ali.

Olhou para os lados, incapaz de raciocinar. Num movimento automático, levou a mão direita ao rosto, no intuito de aliviar a ardência que o incomodava e viu o aparelho telefônico em sua mão. Lembrou-se de tudo.

Já não se importava com a dor em seu corpo, muito menos com as gotas de sangue que começavam a escorrer pela sua pele. Nada disso comparava-se à vida de Mu! Sabia que não teria como evitar a morte do seu amado e sentia as lágrimas que surgiam de seus olhos, indo em direção à testa – algumas atingindo algum ferimento causado pelo acidente. Sentia sua cabeça doer e pensou que ela fosse explodir. O coração batia freneticamente e anunciava a sua incapacidade.

Doía! _Doía muito_! Não sentia muito a dor física e a psicológica. Perder alguém tão especial como o ariano era algo inadmissível. Se não fosse tão fraco, se tivesse valorizado o tibetano quando teve oportunidade...

Poderia atribuir a culpa daquela tragédia a si. Nunca iria perdoar-se por ter deixado a vida de seu amado esvair-se entre seus dedos. Rezou para que seu carro explodisse.

Shaka não sabia avaliar quanto tempo havia esperado pela tão esperada explosão que não veio! Moveu-se lentamente devido às dores em todo o corpo, olhou o próprio reflexo no retrovisor quebrado e percebeu que estava vivo e _bem_ vivo! Era apenas um corte no supercílio e algumas escoriações leves.

Finalmente encheu-se de coragem e esperança, pois aqueles arranhões não eram nada quando comparados à vida de seu amante. Mu dependia dele e o budista sabia que a vida do seu namorado estava em jogo e, se desistisse, jamais poderia erguer a cabeça novamente. Com o fracasso, estava condenado a carregar em seus ombros o peso da morte de seu amado. Sentia-se mais covarde que o bandido que ameaçava o tibetano.

Com alguma dificuldade, saiu do carro. E agora, como faria para chegar ao outro lado da cidade a tempo de salvar o belo jovem de cabelos lavanda? Olhava fixamente o celular em busca de respostas. Uma pontada atingiu-lhe o peito ao lembrar que precisava garantir que o rapaz ainda estiva vivo.

– Mu, está me ouvindo?

– Shaka? Ouvi um barulho... O que aconteceu?

– Foi só um acidente. Não se preocupe comigo... Tente acalmar-se.

– Mas você está bem?

– Sim, estou! Não foi nada comigo... – mentiu.

– Ok!

– E você, como está?

– Mais aliviado. Ele desistiu da idéia maluca e deu mais um tempo. Quer ter o maior número de reféns possível para conseguir o resgate. Sabe que, se matar mais gente, ficará exposto e o matarão.

– Fico mais tranqüilo com isso. Tentarei pegar um táxi aqui perto, pois não tem como tirar meu carro dessa confusão... logo estarei ao seu lado.

Devido ao fato de estar num lugar ermo, Shaka sabia que não conseguiria um táxi tão facilmente e também não tinha tempo a perder. Esperou por 10 longos minutos até que passasse um veículo e não teve dúvidas: jogou-se na frente dele.

O carro, um fusca rosa-choque mal conservado do ano de 1950, parecia que iria cair aos pedaços a qualquer momento. Graças aos inúmeros pontos de ferrugem, às incontáveis batidas que havia sofrido e a falta de cuidados, o veículo tinha uma cor mista – embora a original dominasse. Infelizmente estava sem freios e o motorista não pôde frear ou desviar a tempo.

Shaka fora atingido! O loiro havia sido arremessado no chão, a uma distância de 5 metros. Levantou-se rapidamente antes mesmo de poder verificar se realmente não estivesse com alguma lesão grave. Dirigiu-se colérico ao motorista – um senhor grande – e agarrou-o pelo colarinho.

– Preciso do seu carro.

– Sai pra lá, vagabundo. Acha que eu tenho medo de um sujeito raquítico como você?

– Por favor, senhor, é caso de vida ou morte! – Soltava-o.

– Não tenho culpa se você se mete com drogas.

– Eu não sou drogado, nem traficante... Não tenho tempo para explicações... Empreste-me seu carro!

– Meu único bem?... Não, obrigado!

– Buda, me perdoe...

Shaka fecha os olhos e, quando os abre, novamente agarra o motorista pelo colarinho e força a saída dele. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era um crime, mas não tinha opção!

O motorista resiste bravamente. Com uma força sobre-humana que só a raiva e o desespero são capazes de fornecer, o indiano finalmente retira o homem do carro. Foi uma luta difícil, mas não se arrependia e seria capaz de refazer tudo se isso garantisse a vida de seu namorado. Mal havia se percebido no chão, o motorista levantou-se, revelando ser 30 cm mais alto, muito mais forte e até um pouco obeso. Sem dúvidas, era pelo menos o dobro do tamanho do loiro e, se desejasse, poderia fazer um grande estrago no budista.

Um frio percorreu a espinha do indiano em apuros, mas ele seria capaz de tudo para salvar a vida de seu grande amor. Nunca admitiria perder o tibetano sem uma declaração de amor digna do anjo que era!

– Baixinho, você conseguiu me irritar...

– Não... me chame... de baixinho!...

– Que foi, tampinha, vai me bater? Ah! Desculpe... a senhorita é muito delicada...

Furioso com o último comentário, Shaka pega um pedaço de madeira no chão e avança contra o tórax do sujeito. O objeto se espatifa ao atingir a região do intestino do grandalhão e o loiro sorri, vitorioso.

– Isso é tudo o que pode fazer, donzela? – o gigante pergunta de forma indiferente.

Assustado com a resistência daquele homem, Shaka sente seus músculos tremendo. O medo, a angústia tomando conta de seu ser. Uma lágrima correu em sua face e foi imediatamente enxuta pelas costas de sua mão. Sentiu uma forte ardência em seu estômago, o ar começava a faltar-lhe, suas forças estavam se esvaindo novamente. Olhou para baixo e percebeu a mão do monstro em seu peito. Novamente perdia os sentidos enquanto lembrava-se de Mu...

O jovem de cabelos lavanda: sempre tão simpático, meigo, carinhoso! Ele adorava ajudar o próximo e sempre podia ser visto com um terno sorriso nos lábios. Era um anjo... Seu anjo caído! Um pouco tímido, é verdade, mas sempre tão prestativo... solidário! Seus momentos juntos, as inumeráveis vezes que conversavam e brincavam. Sim! O doce rapaz era tão alegre que conseguia fazer até o indiferente Shaka obrigar-se a cometer atos que o loiro considerava infantil. Era a única pessoa que lhe arrancava sorrisos sinceros.

Mu, entretanto, tinha uma história muito triste e sombria. Órfão de mãe desde o berço, perdeu seu pai aos 7 anos – a única pessoa que cuidava de si – e viveu sozinho até os seus 20 anos, quando acidentalmente conheceu Shaka num templo budista do Tibet. Imediatamente afeiçoou-se ao belo loiro que o levou para viver na cidade onde residia ultimamente. O tibetano já sofrera tanto! Passara frio, fome, solidão e agora que estava em paz iria morrer de um jeito tão selvagem e cruel!

Shaka abriu os olhos e viu seus joelhos tocando o chão. Lágrimas acumulavam-se, teimando em não cair. Raios anunciavam a chegada de uma tempestade. Ouviu a voz de seu amante ao telefone.

– Ele voltou a ficar impaciente... Muda de comportamento numa velocidade incrível.

– Mu...

– Seu instinto assassino veio à tona... Mais forte do que antes...

– Resista, seja forte, meu amor. Estarei aí... – lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto, encarando a muralha à sua frente.

Shaka retomou suas forças graça à esperança que tinha em salvar a vida de seu amado. Levantou-se de súbito e encarou o estranho com toda a sua coragem. Sabia que agora conseguiria vencer!

– Você... Com quem estava falando?

– A pessoa que mais amo em toda a minha vida... Amanhã comemoraríamos nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro. Eu nunca lhe fiz uma declaração de amor a altura e agora ele está morrendo, sendo vítima de um assassino cruel... Nunca me perdoarei por minha fraqueza e incapacidade!...

– Entendo... Minha esposa morreu diante meus olhos e nada pude fazer, por isso sei o que está sentindo. Por que não falou logo?

– Eu... Bem, é que...

– Não importa! Vamos evitar uma essa tragédia. – sorriu, estendendo a mão. – Sou pé de chumbo quando quero... sente-se no banco do carona! Diga o endereço que estarei lá num piscar de olhos.

Shaka estava atônito. Então havia perdido um precioso tempo à toa? Sentia dificuldades para andar e respirar graças à lesão em seu estômago, mas não deixaria abalar-se agora que estava tão próximo – quando tinha uma esperança! Entrou rapidamente no carro e ouviu o estranho dando a partida.

O motorista estava fazendo milagres dentro da lata velha, que agora entrecortava as ruas como um raio, pegando atalhos nunca dantes imaginados pelo loiro sem perder a direção. O indiano agora cantava uma bela canção em sua língua nativa – a qual o tibetano também conhecia – e dava forças e coragem ao namorado. Sabiam que o pesadelo logo teria um fim e poderiam ficar juntos novamente, comemorar o primeiro ano de namoro. Uma data inesquecível a ambos, pois podia-se dizer que celebraria o renascimento do indefeso jovem de cabelos lavanda. Shaka estava tão preocupado em acalmar seu namorado que não prestou atenção quando o rádio anunciou que a perseguição da qual fugira era direcionada aos assaltantes de um banco naquela região. Sorte sua! Provavelmente entraria em choque ou talvez enlouquecesse se soubesse que havia perdido seu carro e quase perdera a vida inutilmente – pior, essa _brincadeira_ poderia ter custado a vida de seu amado. Ainda estavam a mais de 6 km da casa de Mu quando um forte estouro pôde ser ouvido e o carro parou.

Os trovões soavam cada vez mais altos e os raios entrecortavam os céus perigosamente, fazendo um verdadeiro espetáculo de luzes. A tempestade estava cada vez mais próxima. Uma densa névoa logo encobriu o local e o som de uivos dava um clima tenebroso ao ambiente. Shaka sentia um forte cheiro que o estava sufocando de tal forma que não conseguia parar de tossir. Levou a mão à cabeça quando sentiu uma violenta pontada causada pelo mal estar.

O motorista percebeu e preferiu deixar o loiro recuperar-se sozinho. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à parte traseira do carro para verificar o motor. Tão logo elevou a lataria, uma densa fumaça começou a sair, tornando o cheiro de queimado ainda mais forte. Para seu desespero, o motor havia fundido e, aparentemente, ameaçava a pegar fogo. Tomado de raiva de si mesmo, chutou o veículo, que ameaçou desmontar-se ali mesmo. Respirou fundo e, mais calmo, foi ao lado do indiano para dar a má notícia.

– Sinto informar, mas o motor fundiu e ameaça pegar fogo... Nossa viagem acaba aqui.

– Não pode!... E o meu namorado?

– Sinto muito! Deus é testemunha do quanto eu gostaria de ajudar-lhe, mas... – fica cabisbaixo.

Shaka suspira fundo. Sentiu o lamento do homem e sabia que ele falava a verdade. Saiu do carro e o abraçou, tentando acalmar-se também. Tão logo afastaram-se, o carro começou a incendiar-se, como o previsto e o dono chorou, desesperado com a perda do seu único bem. Enternecido, o loiro entregou seu cartão, perguntou o nome do sujeito, anotou algo atrás e entregou ao homem, avisando que bancaria o prejuízo. Recebeu um forte abraço em agradecimento e várias promessas de oração e torcida.

– Só tem mais um problema... Eu estou perdido e não sei como chegar na casa do meu namorado.

– Pelo que me falou, ainda estamos um pouco longe. Deve ficar há uns 6 km daqui. Para chegar, vire na primeira rua à esquerda e continue nela por uns 4 km. Vai ver um posto de gasolina perante um condomínio de edifícios, todos com 6 andares e nas cores verde e branca. Se não me engano tem detalhes em amarelo também. Vire à direita no cruzamento e prossiga mais duas quadras. Vire à esquerda novamente e estará na rua que me informou.

Shaka tentou anotar mentalmente as instruções, mas estava inseguro quanto ao fato de conseguir preservar todos aqueles detalhes. Despediu-se educadamente e recebeu um desejo sincero de boa sorte. Partiu em disparada com o celular em mãos e começou a seguir as orientações do homem, entrando na primeira rua à esquerda. Usou todo o seu fôlego e força física para correr. Já havia percorrido mais de 800 metros quando visualizou um edifício em chamas. De seu interior, o choro de uma criança podia ser ouvido. Para seu azar, não havia uma única alma por perto para efetuar o resgate.

Shaka estava dividido: corria em socorro a Mu ou salvava a criança das chamas? Os ensinamentos budistas fizeram sua consciência falar mais alto e o loiro adentrou o edifício. Procurou desesperadamente pelo choro. Fechou os olhos e prestou atenção. A voz parecia vir do 3º andar. Correu até lá e começou a abrir as portas dos apartamentos.

A cada segundo as chamas ganhavam mais força e vigor. O indiano começara a sentir fraqueza devido à nova intoxicação pela fumaça inalada e o calor infernal do ambiente, mas não se deu por vencido. Olhou a seu redor, certo de que já havia invadido todas as residências. Teria se enganado? Não! Tinha certeza de que era ali.

Percebeu uma última porta fechada. Foi até ela e tentou abrir. Para sua infelicidade e desespero, estava trancada. Correu até onde estava o machado de emergência, pegou-o e deu vários golpes contra a porta de madeira no intuito de arrombá-la. Depois de um certo esforço, finalmente conseguira.

Entrou e logo viu o responsável pelo choro: um bebê de 2 anos de idade, encolhido no sofá na vã tentativa de escapar do calor infernal das chamas. O indiano pegou o menino no colo e tentou dirigir-se à saída, mas não pôde. Estava bloqueada por um grosso bloco de concreto. Um pedaço do edifício cedeu, provocando um horripilante som e um considerável tremor. Shaka agora percorria o apartamento com o bebê nos braços, tentando achar uma saída. Não tinham mais tempo! Logo tudo seria consumido pelas chamas e o edifício estaria no chão.

Dirigiu-se à janela e olhou para baixo. Seria arriscado, mas tinha que pular. Suas roupas estavam em estado deplorável, sua pele cada vez mais queimada e não tardaria para que ambos morressem sufocados. A criança já havia começado a demonstrar sinais perigosos de intoxicação.

Sem alternativas, o loiro saltou protegendo o bebê e conseguiu um milagre: não causar nenhuma grave lesão em nenhum dos dois. Os vizinhos começavam a aproximar-se com curiosidade e apontavam o indiano que agora se encontrava semi-nu. O budista deixou o menino no chão e saiu apressadamente. Tinha de cumprir a sua verdadeira missão: salvar a vida de seu amado.

Shaka estava ferido, mas não estava morto! Seu corpo apresentava queimaduras em todas as partes – a maior parte de 1º e 2º grau, mas não se importava com o seu estado físico ou mesmo com a atual aparência. Se isso salvasse a vida do tibetano, faria tudo novamente! Sabia que um dos adultos que se aproximaram cuidaria do bebê e por isso o abandonou ali. Entrou numa residência vizinha e não teve dúvidas: roubou as roupas do primeiro varal que viu. Até teria deixado algumas notas se sua carteira não tivesse caído em algum ponto do edifício durante o resgate.

Devido à escuridão, não tinha percebido, mas tratava-se de um vestido rosa estampado com flores francas, folhas e galhos num tom verde-mar. O modelo antiguíssimo caiu-lhe como uma luva! Seus longos cabelos (um pouco chamuscados) e sua pele alva, avermelhada pelas queimaduras, davam-lhe um ar afeminadamente desleixado. Murmurou um "_Eu mereço!_" ao olhar para baixo e sentiu suas faces ainda mais afogueadas com o visual. Estava ridículo, mas não tinha escolha! Suspirou fundo e correu na máxima velocidade que seus delicados pés descalços o deixava. Passou bravamente pela lama numa rua imunda, lotada de casas mal-conservadas. O lixo urbano feria seus pés desacostumados a esse tipo de terreno e situação. Não sabia como, mas conseguira manter o celular em uma de suas mãos. Tentou um novo contato com o jovem de cabelos lavanda.

– Mu?

– Shaka, meu amor!

– Eu estou chegando... Como você está?

– Muito bem... Quer dizer, muito melhor apesar de tudo.

– E a situação, como está?

– Ele está nervoso... Um pouco inseguro, eu acho. Pode parecer loucura, mas há pouco juro ter visto seus olhos ficando vermelhos.

– Tem certeza de que não há como chamar a polícia?

– Tenho. Ele não é normal! Mataria a todos sem dó nem piedade, começando por quem fizesse a ligação.

– Vai dar tudo certo, acredite! Logo estaremos lado a lado.

– Eu confio em você!

Shaka novamente readquiriu novas forças para prosseguir seu trajeto. Algo lhe dizia que chegaria no apartamento de Mu a tempo. Salvaria seu amado e ficariam em paz. Talvez ele até se declarasse!... Sentiu o cabelo ser puxado. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu tratar-se de um grupo de marginais.

– A mocinha quer companhia? – perguntava o maior e mais bêbado.

– Eu não sou mulher! – respondia Shaka, desviando-se dos sujeitos.

– Hum... É uma boneca! Adoro uma Barbie... – provocava outro mal encarado, sujo e feio.

– Me soltem! – protestava o indiano, debatendo-se. – Se quer uma Barbie, vá a uma loja de brinquedos.

– Venha, minha Mulher Maravilha! – pedia um sujeito magro e drogado.

Mesmo lutando com todas as forças, o indiano não conseguia vencer o grupo de marginais. Eram 8 contra 1 e o loiro já estava muito ferido e cansado. Um policial que acompanhou a cena correu em seu socorro.

– Soltem a moça imediatamente!

– Ah! Qualé, seu guarda! Deixa nóis brincar...

O grito altamente agudo que o loiro dera afastou os marginais, deixando-os em breve estado de pânico. O policial aproveitou e os espantou dali. Pensou em dirigir-se ao que julgou ser uma bela e desafortunada moça, mas esta já havia sumido. Em verdade, Shaka havia aproveitado a confusão para usar toda a velocidade que conseguia e dar continuidade à sua missão.

Em instantes viu-se no meio de uma rua movimentada. Olhou o relógio e constatou que estava parado. Jogou-o no chão e pisou sobre o objeto, como se este estivesse brincando consigo. Respirou fundo. Um vento frio arrepiava-lhe a pele já muito danificada pelos incidentes ocorridos durante o percurso. Sentou-se na calçada e chorou. Todos que ali passavam compadeciam-se da pobre moça e lhe ofertavam esmolas.

O budista percebeu o que estava acontecendo, mas ouvira a voz de Mu saindo de seu aparelho telefônico antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude. Já estava desistindo de tudo! Sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo e tudo conspirava para seu insucesso naquela operação. Em tom de derrota, atendeu o tibetano.

– Tudo bem, Mu?

– Sha... Ele percebeu tudo... E o pior é que acho que já sei quem é! – dizia em prantos.

– V-você Descobriu? Quem é ele, alguém que conheço?

– Sim... O conhecemos muito bem!

– Quem é? Por favor, me diga! O que posso faz...

– É... NÃO, SAIA DAÍ, SAAAAAAAAIA! Meu Deus! Não sobrou mais ninguém... e agora?

– Não acontecerá nada. Eu...

– Droga! Ele está se aproxim... – Afirmava o trêmulo ariano quando sua voz sumiu.

Shaka, no limite de sua angústia e desespero, constata que a bateria de seu celular havia acabado. Xingou-se por ter esquecido de carregar o aparelho naquela manhã. Arremessou o aparelho contra uma parede, surrou o chão esfolando suas mãos e olhou o céu fechado. Gritava com raiva, a plenos pulmões:

– Oh Buda! Satisfeito? É o melhor que pode fazer? Não tem como piorar...

Mal terminou de proferir a palavra "piorar", uma forte chuva despencou. O indiano puxou seus cabelos, levantou-se e começou a bater a parte superior da testa num muro próximo, inconformado pela sua má sorte. Em segundos estava com uma baita dor de cabeça e encharcado ela tempestade, o que deixava seu fino vestido transparente e colado ao corpo. Deixou-se cair com as costas grudadas ao muro, abraçou-se em posição fetal e, num gesto que o fazia aparentar um autista, iniciou um movimento de vai e vem com o tronco. Inconformava-se com a morte do ser que mais amava.

Estava perdido, ferido dos pés à cabeça, com frio e fome, mas não se importava. Se morresse, encontraria o belo tibetano. Olhava as pessoas na rua. Era incrível que, mesmo sob uma noite de temporal como aquela, diversos casais pudessem ser vistos de mãos dadas, sorrindo e correndo.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

– Tia, você ta bem? – perguntava uma voz infantil.

Shaka fitou a criança. Aquele pequeno ser de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes lembrava tanto seu adorado Mu! Não conseguiu responder e já não tinha forças para fazer um único movimento. Pensou ter sido o toque de seu anjo. Ele viera despedir-se!

– Não chore... Olha, tente acreditar no seu coração... Siga em frente!

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que sua energia voltasse. Então o belo jovem de cabelos lavandas não estava morto? Precisou de alguns minutos para voltar a ficar em pé, olhou para os lados e procurou o menino no intuito de agradecê-lo, mas ele havia sumido.Suspirou profundamente antes de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Sentindo a boa energia que a chuva lhe trazia, pôs-se a caminhar na direção do apartamento do tibetano. Talvez ainda o pudesse encontrar com vida. Um táxi parou no acostamento e abriu a porta ao loiro.

– Entre, senhorita. Acabará pegando um resfriado.

– Eu... – resolveu não responder e sentou-se no banco do carona. Não sentia vontade de corrigir o senhor ou mesmo de contar o drama em que estava envolvido. No fundo, talvez já não sentisse mais vontade nem de viver!

– Pelo seu sotaque, é estrangeira. Não sei o que faz a uma hora dessas nesse bairro, mas a levarei para casa. É só dizer o endereço.

Shaka sabia que não deveria abusar da gentileza daquele senhor, mas deu o endereço da casa de Mu. Recostou-se no banco e deixou-se tomar pela tristeza e amargura. Era incrível como agora tudo lhe parecia ser favorável. Era um castigo de Buda, agora tinha certeza! Depois da morte de seu amado, tudo daria certo.

Uma música melancólica tocava na rádio. Falava em morte, dor e sofrimento. O taxista percebeu que Shaka começou a chorar e mudou de estação. Agora era uma música romântica! Por ser de uma língua desconhecida, o loiro não sabia o que dizia, mas o ritmo o envolvia e encantava. Olhou pela janela e descobriu estar a poucos metros da residência de seu amante. Cerrou os olhos fazendo uma prece em prol de sua vida e percebeu o carro parando.

– Droga!

– O que foi?

– O pneu furou.

– Eu o ajudarei trocar... – respondeu num timbre sereno. A dor em seu coração era cada vez mais forte, mas sabia que tinha de ajudar o motorista de alguma forma. Seria sua forma de pagamento pela corrida.

– Não precisa, senhorita. Estou acostumado...

– Por favor, eu insisto!... – desceu e foi ao porta-malas.

O loiro rapidamente trocou o pneu. Olhou seu trabalho, avaliando sua performance e contatou – para sua desgraça – que havia posto o objeto de forma errônea. A roda estava torta! Torceu os lábios devido à frustração de sua incopetência, olhou o prédio onde deveria entrar e viu o senhor aproximar-se.

– Não se preocupe! Eu arrumo.

– Mas...

O taxista sorriu, deixando Shaka sem reação. O loiro acabou por retribuir o sorriso e tomou um tom levemente emotivo para falar. Um tom que não pretendia usar, mas era mais forte do que ele.

– Obrigado! Olhe, eu não posso pagar-lhe em dinheiro, mas aceite isso como forma de recompensa. – Estendeu o rosário de pérolas brancas e negras que usava como colar.

– Não posso aceitar, senhorita. É uma jóia muito valiosa...

– Na verdade, é um tesouro de família.

A jóia era um presente dado, há mais de 10 gerações, por um antigo rei à família de Shaka e sempre era passada ao primeiro homem que nascia. A tradicional família budista tinha uma grande estima pelo objeto e o virginiano valorizava aquilo como a sua vida, porém, olhando àquele doce senhor, sentiu vontade de retribuir o gesto carinhoso que havia tido para consigo. Não poderia pagar de outra forma. Agora seu coração estava ainda mais despedaçado. Primeiro Mu, agora o rosário! O que mais poderia perder? Tremia com a sua má sorte.

– Senhorita, não precisa me pagar. Faça o seguinte: retribua meu gesto quando tiver oportunidade, ajudando alguém... de alguma forma. – sorria ternamente.

– Obrigado senhor! Não sei como agradecer...

– Seja feliz, acredite na vida e passe pra frente.

Shaka notou que a chuva havia cessado. Colocou novamente a jóia em seu pescoço e estendeu a mão ao taxista, dando-lhe um aperto em agradecimento. Correu em direção ao apartamento de Mu. Pisou em falso num buraco oculto pela água e torceu o pé. Respirou fundo, tentando não sentir a dor e continuou firme. Seus músculos começaram a retesar-se perante o prédio de seu amado, negando-se a prosseguir. Percebeu horrorizado que havia um silêncio horripilante ali e que era o único lugar sem luzes.

Um homem saía apressadamente do imóvel, trajando uma blusa negra e tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz. O vulto, com pouco menos de 1,90m de altura e o corpo robusto aproximava-se perigosamente do indiano, que imediatamente o identificou. Estava escuro, mas seu instinto o fazia ver além. Era Saga!

O grego era um homem educado, culto e de boa família, porém emocionalmente desequilibrado e já estivera internado numa clínica especial devido ao desenvolvimento de uma dupla personalidade (que o fazia transformar-se num monstro cruel e sarcástico) desde o sumiço de Kanon, seu irmão gêmeo, após este ter decidido desbravar a selva africana enquanto o outro resolvia negócios de sua empresa. Os dois eram fisicamente idênticos e muito diferentes em seu modo de ser, vestir e falar, mas sempre foram muito unidos.

Saga era sensato, responsável, estudioso e um dono de um invejável espírito de liderança, embora fosse um pouco introspectivo. Kanon nunca suportou a escola, não lia, gostava de festas, diversão e sempre era o primeiro a começar uma bagunça. Além disso, gostava da liberdade e por isso detestava dar e receber ordens. Ironicamente, nasceram sob o signo de Gêmeos.

Shaka percebeu que o homem de longos cabelos azuis levava um suspeito volume dentro de sua blusa. Teve a impressão de ter visto a calça suja de sangue e avançou sobre ele. Sabia que era o assassino do tibetano e estava disposto a largar toda a sua disciplina e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos! Espancou o grego sem dó nem piedade.

O geminiano havia sido pego de surpresa, mas não deixaria o loiro impune. Resolveu defender-se e, num momento de distração, acertou um chute baixo, atingido a parte sensível do outro. Podia-se ver um brilho de irreverência em seu olhar. Sorriu de forma sarcástica e avançou sobre seu inimigo.

O indiano foi imediatamente ao chão, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Como suspeitava, Saga assumira a sua personalidade assassina e atacara o amigo. O virginiano sabia que seria a próxima vítima, mas morreria feliz por ter conseguido vingar o óbito do seu amado.

– Enlouqueceu, Shaka? – esbravejava um indignado Saga – Sabia que aqueles chás e incensos lhe fariam mal.

– ASSASSINO! P-pensa que... não sei de tudo? – perguntava colérico e um pouco ofegante – Você n-não vai... escapar!

– Você me espanca sem nenhum motivo e eu sou o assassino?

– Eu ouvi tudo! Você matou o Mu e uma legião de inocentes.

– Eu o quê? – perguntou surpreso – Depois eu que sou louco! Acaso anda tomando alucinógenos?

– Não. Sabe muito bem que sou contra qualquer tipo de droga. Aliás, não sou eu que tomo Gardenal...

– Confesso que tive problemas psicológicos, mas já não tenho nenhum desvio de conduta há mais de 6 meses. Aliás... é indelicado tocar num assunto tão sério como esse. – comentou, ofendido – Se me dá licença, estou atrasado.

– Você não vai fugir assim! – pulou sobre o grego – Pegarei a arma do crime e provarei que estou certo.

Saga debateu-se, tentando fugir das mãos do indiano, mas acabou mostrando o que carregava com tanto esmero dentro de seu traje. Os olhos do virginiano arregalaram-se, sua face ficou ainda mais avermelhada e os seus membros perderam as forças. O loiro chorou copiosamente, segurando o objeto em suas mãos. Estava desesperado diante daquilo e não conseguia encarar o grego, não sabia o que dizer!

– Satisfeito agora? – bradou Saga.

A resposta veio com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

– Posso ir agora?

Novamente o loiro deu uma resposta positiva sem fazer uso de qualquer palavra. Sentou e controlou a respiração na tentativa de restabelecer-se. Saga era inocente! Estava carregando, consigo, uma recém-comprada bombinha de asma. Ele não era assassino, apenas estava ajudando alguém.

Tão logo o geminiano afastou-se, o outro ficou novamente em pé e correu até o edifício. Felizmente só teria de subir um único lance de escadas para reencontrar-se com o tibetano e esperava poder, ao menos, despedir-se dele.

"_Cada maluco que me aparece!_", exclamava Saga, seguindo seu caminho. "_Se não bastasse ter perdido a minha única calça social branca graças à maldita tinta a óleo vermelha, por pouco não perco a bombinha de asma do meu pai e acabo na cadeia por um crime que não cometi._"

Completamente sem fôlego, o loiro alcançou o andar desejado e sentiu quando seu coração começou a falhar de desespero e revolta. Posicionou-se tremulamente perante a porta do apartamento e tentou, em vão, abrir. Não parecia trancada e sim emperrada. Até nisso tinham pensado! A sua única chance era fazer como nos filmes americano. Afastou-se e lançou-se contra a porta..

Infelizmente nada havia acontecido. Tentou novamente e novamente, até ter a impressão de que seu ombro esquerdo pudesse estar deslocado. Doía muito e só agora notou que também sangrava por causa de uma ferida que havia se agravado. Deu alguns passos para trás, concentrou-se e correu em direção à porta. Num golpe certeiro, acertou um chute e conseguiu quebrar – não só a porta, como o pé também. Viu o corpo de Mu estirado no chão.

Aterrorizado, foi mancando até o seu amado e constatou a mancha vermelha em sua roupa. O tibetano ainda estava quente e apresentava uma respiração branda. – um pouco fraca, é verdade. Estava morrendo! Tomou a mão do tibetano entre as suas e declarou-se ao moribundo namorado.

– Mu, não sei se está me ouvindo... talvez não me escute, mas saiba que eu sempre o amei e continuarei amando-o por toda a minha vida. Buda, por que não fiz isso antes? Por que esperei a sua morte? Sou mesmo um covarde, fraco, imbecil... Sabia do seu amor e nunca lhe dei uma chance... Minha carreira, minha vida... Como fui egoísta! Só pensei em mim mesmo e esqueci de você. Se eu tivesse uma nova oportunidade...

Lágrimas molhavam o peito do belo jovem de cabelos lavanda. Seu timbre sereno lembrava o de uma inocente criança adormecida. O corpo... Não! Não era um cadáver, pois ainda respirava. Era a pessoa que mais amava diante de si. Entregaria a própria vida, a própria saúde – ou o que restara dela – para que seu amado pudesse despertar. Precisava ver novamente os orbes verdes, pois sabia que fora seu orgulho idiota o que impedira aquele belo romance e agora estava arrependido.

Shaka olhou pela janela. O tempo estava nublado e uma forte rajada de vento frio castigava-lhe o corpo ferido. Sentiu o retesar de seus músculos e apoiou-se com as duas mãos no tapete macio do tibetano. Aproximou-se lentamente para um beijo, o beijo de despedida, o último beijo nos delicados lábios rosados.

Ouvia o relógio de pilha iniciando as 12 badaladas. Era meia-noite! Em segundos estariam no dia 14 de agosto, um sábado. Tocou os lábios do amado entre na 4ª badalada. Com alguma dificuldade, seus braços abraçaram o corpo inerte à sua frente, como se pudesse passar-lhe sua vida. Fechou os imaginando o quão bom seria ter podido aprofundar aquela relação. Sentiu a amarga lágrima da despedida percorrendo sua face e por alguns segundos jurou ter sentido o toque de seu príncipe encantado. Estava delirando!

Shaka fora desmentido na 12ª badalada, quando pôde constatar que estava sendo retribuído. Apartou o beijo e abriu os olhos. A luz havia voltado e os belos olhos esmeraldas de seu amado estavam totalmente abertos. Abraçou-o para garantir que não estava tendo nenhuma ilusão e sentiu o calor do corpo alheio. Sorriu como há muito não sorria.

– Mu, está tudo bem? Por um momento pensei tê-lo perdido... Eu... Eu não resistiria à sua ausência. Sei que nunca disse, mas eu te amo tanto, meu anjo!... Por favor, prometa que nunca mais vai me abandonar. Não me deixe sozinho... – o virginiano pedia em prantos.

– Ahn? Sim, p-prometo. – respondia com algo entre o cansaço e a sonolência na voz.

– Onde está o demônio? E os corpos?

– Demônio? Ah! O assassino?

– Isso! Onde está o bandido? Quem era, afinal?

– O bandido morreu... eu acho! – respondeu com a voz fraca. – Era um idiota. Como sempre!

– Você foi ameaçado, não foi? O que ele disse? E... Buda! O que ele fez contigo? – perguntou em pânico, tocando o peito do outro. – Será que alguém já chamou a ambulância?

– Ah sim! Eu não fui ameaçado, mas sei que sempre tem a segunda parte. Quanto aos corpos, bem, eles tiram depois das cenas. Sobre a identidade do assassino, você sabe. Já assistiu o filme... – bocejou.

– Filme? Que filme? E esse sangue na sua camiseta, meu amor?

– Sangue? Isso é molho de tomate. Sabe como sou desastrado... Estava assistindo aquele filme de terror que você alugou para mim. Disse que era ótimo!

– Molho do tomate? Mas... Então... Não houve nenhum crime aqui? E os gritos, os tiros, o barulho estranho, o seu pedido de socorro? – perguntou atropelando-se nas palavras.

– Não houve nenhum crime. E por favor, faça uma pergunta por vez! – respondeu sentando-se.

– Ok. Então os gritos...

– Eram do filme. Sabe como eles adoram fazer o povo gritar.

– E os tiros?

– Tiros? Pode ter sido o filme... Se bem que eu fiz pipoca no microondas...

– E o barulho estranho?

– Que barulho estranho?

– Um que parecia batedeira ou furadeira, sei lá.

– Apesar do horário, estavam arrumando a rua. Usaram até britadeira. Parece que teve algum problema num poste e foi até por isso que fiquei sem luz pouco depois da última vez que falei contigo. Aliás, Por que desligou na minha cara?

– Eu desliguei na sua cara? A bateria acabou e... eu era quem deveria estar brigando contigo. Olha o estado que fiquei por causa da sua crise de histeria! – esbraveja, mostrando seu corpo.

Só então o ariano o fita dos pés à cabeça. Abre a boca e arregala os olhos diante da figura de seu amado.

– Meu Deus! O que aconteceu contigo, Sha?

O que aconteceu comigo? VOCÊ AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE PERGUNTAR? Depois de tudo o que passei: de ter sido multado, me tornado um foragido da polícia tentando escapar do congestionamento, capotado com o carro, enfrentado um lutador de sumô, invadido um prédio em chamas para salvar uma criança, perdido um relógio e um celular, me matado de correr, ameaçado por um bando de marginais que me confundiu com uma moça, trocado o pneu do carro, ofertado o meu rosário como forma de pagamento por uma corrida de táxi, bater no Saga até quase matá-lo e declarar-me em vão para você acreditando que você estivesse morto ou sofrendo nas mãos de um serial killer... – não terminou de falar. Observou o companheiro, hipnotizado e começou a refletir.

Não fora ele mesmo que pedira uma segunda chance? Não fora ele mesmo quem rezara todo o momento em prol da vida de seu amado? Então por que estava tão bravo se havia acontecido um milagre? Se havia um culpado por todo aquele sofrimento, era ele mesmo que subestimara a superstição do ariano. Sentiu-se confuso, perdido e muito aliviado por tudo ter terminado bem. Gargalhou insanamente.

– Shaka, o que foi? – perguntou medindo a temperatura da testa dele. – Nossa! Você está muito quente, deve estar febril... Quer que eu o leve ao hospital? – perguntou preocupado. Não, acho melhor chamar a ambulância.

Depois de tudo o que passara, a última coisa que poderia querer era colocar os pés na rua. Acalmou-se e sentou-se da melhor forma possível ao lado do amado, afagando-lhe os cabelos com o braço são. Encarou os tão desejados olhos verdes e sorriu ternamente.

– Desculpe, Mu. É que acabei relacionando as coisas, as superstições... Acho que alguém lá em cima quis castigar-me pelo meu radicalismo e mostrar que você estava certo em acreditar nisso. Além do mais, eu tinha que te perder para poder aprender a ser menos egoísta, a demonstrar meus sentimentos. Você me perdoa, meu amor?

– Não há o que perdoar – beijou os lábios com cuidado – Você só defendia a sua cultura, seu credo... Na verdade, você acaba de me dar a maior prova de amor ao enfrentar todos esses incidentes para salvar a minha vida. – dá um selinho – Agora acho melhor cuidar desses ferimentos...

– Depois de tudo o que eu passei, a última coisa que desejo é sair na rua. Por que você não cuida de mim? – pergunta manhosamente, deitando a cabeça no ombro do tibetano.

– Com um pedido desse, não tem como negar! – sorri e cuidadosamente o pega em seus braços – Primeiro você precisa de uma banho e depois eu vejo como fazer os curativos. Amanhã de manhã vamos ao hospital, certo?

– Certo! – responde, deitando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de seu namorado. – Mu...

– Sim?

– Feliz aniversário!

– Aniversário? Estamos em agosto e meu aniversário é em abril.

– Eu sei... estou falando do nosso aniversário. Hoje comemoramos 1 ano de namoro.

– Aniversário de namoro? Não é amanhã?

– Já passa da meia-noite, o que significa que estamos no dia 14 de agosto.

– É verdade! Eu nem tinha percebido... Quem diria que comemoraríamos o nosso aniversário de namoro num hospital? – perguntou em tom divertido.

Shaka sorriu e avisou que ganhara um fim de semana no hotel mais luxuoso da região. Combinaram de conversar com o responsável pelo presente e transferir para o próximo fim-de-semana, quando o loiro já estivesse melhor. Brincaram, beijaram-se e trocaram juras de amor enquanto o tibetano cuidava do namorado. Nunca estiveram tão apaixonados!


End file.
